False Punishments
by mrs.pikachu
Summary: Takes place after Last Sacrifice. Dimitri stuggles with his strigroi past and takes it out on Rose. Rose simply takes it and then Adrian finally forgives her and finds out about Dimitri's now abusive nature. His love for Rose pushes him to help her with her relationship, no matter what the cost to him. First Fanfic so please..bare with me.
1. Living Pain

**I don't own this series. Richelle Mead does! This is my first fanfic. Please give it a try and review just so I know if I'm doing good.**

* * *

Chapter One- Living Pain

Lissa's coronation was beautiful. I know she will be a great queen. A lot of people do. A lot of older Moroi are against it, but I honestly think they will come around eventually. Once everyone sees how great of a queen she is then a lot of people will change their minds. I'm just so glad Lissa has made it this far and she is slowly starting to get along with Jill. Right now they are having some personal talk time and I'm doing my job, guarding her.

All of a sudden Lissa was snapping her finger in my face. I blinked her into focus. "Rose. Rose. Rose! Snap out of it."

"Sorry, you're Majesty." I smiled to myself as she cringed.

"Rose I will personally see to it that you are fired if you ever call me that again. Also, you shift is over. You can go cuddle with Dimitri now." Lissa smirked. I swear someday I'm going to make some evil joke about her getting into Sparky's pants and then we will see who is the one smirking. I smiled to myself.

"Liss, Alright. I'll see you later. Have a good night Jill." I gave them both a hug and started the walk back to me and Dimitri's room.

When I walked in it smelt like Adrian's old bedroom. I inwardly cringed at the reminder of Adrian and mine's current relationship. Well lack of one. I at least wish we were still friends, but I know I have to give the poor guy some time. I will always feel horrible for breaking his horribly fragile heart.

I walked into the bedroom and found Dimitri passed out with a bottle of Russian Vodka in his hand. I sighed. I took the bottle from his hand and he moved. For a second I was scared I woke him up. I feel bad. He's been really struggling since getting back to court. Christian gave him some extra time off because of it, but I honestly don't think it was as good of an idea as he thought. Now Dimitri has more time to himself to think about it all and I'm normally at work so I can't always be here to help him. I covered Dimitri up and then took an extra pillow and blanket to the living room part of our suit. I went and took a shower, got into pajamas and then went to bed on the couch for the second night in a row.

When I woke up I smelt eggs. I got off the couch and put my hair in a messy bun. I walked into the kitchen where Dimitri stood cooking. He was clean the so was the house. I guess hangovers don't bother him much.

"Good morning babe." Dimitri said looking over his shoulder.

"Very good morning." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. "I have to get ready for work. I'll eat something when I'm done getting dressed." I walked away and heard him murmur an ok. I went to our room and got into the normal guardian uniform and then walked back into the kitchen. Dimitri was already eating and already had my plate set up and on the table. Dimitri had a glass of milk with his. I walked over and kissed him, but I could smell alcohol on his breath that wasn't there before I got changed.

"Dimitri, what the hell is going on? It's only morning and you are already drinking?" I knew that he was struggling, but I didn't know it was bad enough to drink. I don't even remember Dimitri ever drinking so him drinking this much definitely scared me.

Suddenly Dimitri stood up and started yelling in my face. "You have no idea what I am going through! Why don't you go get turned, kill a bunch of innocent people and then come back? It's horrible. I have every right to drink this much! Don't question me!" I was shocked. He has never talked to me like this over something so little.

I looked at him. I love him so much, but he has no right to talk to me like that. No one does. I don't care what he thinks. A lone tear came out of my eye. I smacked him. It hurt me to do so. Both emotionally and physically, but he deserved it. I stated to walk away from him, but he grabbed my arm and swung me back around. I was about to ask what he thought he was doing, but then I felt something very painful on my left cheek. I realized he just hit me. I looked at him and tears started coming out of my eyes.

"Roza… I-I-I'm sorry. I didn-"Dimitri started to apologize, but I cut him off.

"Its okay, Comrade. I understand and I get it. You're right. You have gone through a lot and this is tough on you. I will see you later." I didn't even wait for a reply. I just walked out. I knew that I would have some kind of mark on my face from him hitting me. I didn't realize how bad till I heard a gasp. I looked over and gave another guardian the death glare. That shut them up.

I went to find Lissa. I went to her room knowing that's probably where she is at this time in the morning. Sure enough she was there, but she wasn't alone. Adrian was in there with her. They were practicing. I walked in and they both looked up. Lissa gasped and ran over to me. She wiped away a tear that I didn't know was there.

"Rose, what happened?" Lissa asked curiously. It was in that moment that I broke down. I forgot all about Adrian being in the room and told Lissa everything. I told her about how Dimitri has been almost continuiously drinking since her coronation and then everything that happened since I left last night till I came here this morning.

Afterwards I stopped crying. I heard some weird growl. It was then that I realized Adrian was still in the room. He looked pissed. I was about to say something, but then Adrian just stormed out of the room.

I wonder what that was all about. Oh well. For the rest of the day Liss and I had a girl's day. We painted each other's nails and had girl talk. We ate ice cream and watched movies. It was fun and I missed this.


	2. Friends Again

**I don't own this series. Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Nightmares

When I walked into our suit Dimitri was in the kitchen cooking something.

"Hello Rose. Oh my god…Did I do that to you?" Dimitri asked. He looked shocked. I kind of wanted to be sarcastic with him and say something rude, but I didn't know how much he actually drank today. Earlier he wasn't drunk, but he still got really angry. I don't want him to be angry again or hit me so I quickly rethought my words.

"Hey, Comrade. Yeah...kind of. It's okay though. I don't even feel it and it's not like you meant to do it. I said something I shouldn't have said and I probably deserved it at some point anyway. What have you been up to?" I quickly looked away from his gaze.

"I haven't been doing much. I decided that I was going to cook for you tonight as an apology. I'm cooking some Russian food. I called Mama to see what kind you like most from when you visited." Dimitri is so sweet. I knew there was a reason I made Dimitri call his family and tell them that he is back and explain it to them after Lissa's coronation.

"Yummy! Sounds good. Just let me go change and I'll be back in here and help." When I saw the look on Dimitri's face when I said help, I changed my mind about helping. "Or I can just watch."

He chuckled. I loved that rich sound. It's heaven to my ears and I can never forget that sweet sound. "That's a better idea Roza." I walked away and stuck my tongue out.

I went into the bedroom and after I got done changing I went and checked my phone. I was surprised when I had a text from Adrian. It read:

_Little dhampir._

_I'm sorry that I have been a dick lately. Expect to talk to me soon. _

I didn't reply. I knew that I'd be seeing him later. I walked back into the kitchen and Dimitri was just setting dinner on the table. Sometimes I really am thankful that I got such a great man. He may have hit me earlier, but that was only because he was stressed. He will never ever do it again. I know that.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come eat?" I came back to reality with Dimitri staring at me. Right on time, my stomach rumbles.

"I guess I should eat or else my stomach will never shut up." I said and Dimitri just smirked that sexy smirk of his.

Dimitri and I ate in a comfortable silence. His cooking was amazing. In another life I think he would be a great chef. As we know that will never happen though. When dinner was done I decided to do the dishes since Dimitri cooked. I was almost done when I felt Dimitri's arms wrap around me and I craned my neck to kiss him. The kiss soon turned very passionate and I turned around in his arms. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He gently lay me down on the bed and eventually our clothes are all off. For the third time Dimitri and I made love.

Once we were done we both just took comfort in each other. I fell asleep in his arms and eventually found myself in a very peaceful place. I knew where this peaceful place was though. It was Sonya's garden. I also knew who the cause of me being here was.

"Adrian! Come out!" I yelled. Adrian came out from behind a rose bush. He had his signature smirk on. Only something seemed to be off about it. It was faked and didn't reach his eyes. The normal witty and sarcastic Adrian seemed to be gone. The fire that his eyes once held was no longer there. I was the cause of his pain and just knowing that caused me my own pain.

"Adrian! I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you, but I can't stand not having you in my life. I need you. I'm sorry that it isn't in the way you wish it to be. I also know that you're hurting. I feel horrible, but I really do need you. Please-"Adrian put his hand up to stop my ranting.

"Little dhampir, please stop. I know how you feel. I'm sorry I said all those things to you. I really am. I was just upset. I am here for you and I always will be. I know I can't have you as my girlfriend, but I have been thinking and I would rather you be in my life as my friend than not there at all. I hope you can forgive me for what I said."

"Of course I forgive you. There was never anything to forgive." I ran up and hugged him. I know it's very out of character for me, but I missed Adrian. I didn't love him the same way I loved Dimitri. I loved Adrian in a unique way. I don't know hard to describe it. I love Christian like a brother, but it's not the way I love Adrian. I love him in the "we'll always be really close and if Dimitri wasn't back then eventually I'd love you the way I love him" kind of way.

After we hugged we just talked about our lives since he told me off. Eventually we got to a shady subject. "Rose, I know you don't want to hear this, but Dimitri needs to learn his place. I never want to see another mark like the one on your face from him. I don't want to see a mark like that anywhere on your body from him actually unless it's from sparing or practicing." Adrian said.

"Trust me. You won't. It's the stress and he's still having issues about what happened when he was strigoi. It won't happen again. He said so himself."

"I will mentally torture him is it ever happens again though, alright? I should let you rest. Good night little dhampir." Adrian and I hugged and then I got sent back into a very peaceful sleep.


	3. Something Shocking

Chapter 3- Something Shocking

Today I plan on going to the doctors and getting Dimitri a counselor. I know he can't keep drinking the way he does. I honestly think if he didn't hit me yesterday than he would have been passed out drunk then too.

I woke up eager to get my day started. Things were starting to get back to normal. I have an extra hour off of work to go get Dimitri his counselor and then Lissa and the gang are all going shopping. No shopping for me though since I'm her guardian.

After getting dressed I realized Dimitri was gone. I wonder where he went off to.

I started walking to the medical center of court and passed Adrian on my way. "Hey, Adrian."

"Little Dhampir, did you realize your boyfriend is in the bar buzzed off his ass right now and that it's barely pass morning?" Adrian said looking at me worriedly.

"That's where he went. He's been drinking a lot lately. I'm going to go see if I can get him a counselor right now. This drinking can't continue. I may even see if Christian will make him return to work. He's supposed to go with us all shopping, but now I'm going to have to find a replacement. He can't go if he isn't going to be good for anything." I gave Adrian a quick hug and then turned directions to go to the bar.

I walked in and sure enough, Dimitri was there. I think he looked a little bit more than just buzzed though. When I walked over to him a lot of people stared. I have a weird feeling that I'm not going to get out of this without making a big scene.

"Dimitri! What are you doing here this early?" I whispered in a loud, harsh way.

"Drinking, what's it looking like? What are YOU doing here?" He slurred. This was going to get annoying really fast.

"You're already drinking this early? You need to stop this! I'm so sick of you always drinking. How are you going to guard anything if you're in a drunken stupor? The answer is you can't." I crossed my arms over my chest. If this was going to go down in the middle of a bar with a few people starting at me then it's going down typical Rose Hathaway style.

Dimitri got out of his chair. Well tried, he kind of stumbled while trying. "Rose, you are not my mom. I can do what I want. Drinking helps me deal with everything I have done. Can't you accept that?"

"Dimitri. You need help from something else other than alcohol. I can help you. A consular can help you. That's who we are going to right now. If I wanted an alcoholic for a boyfriend than I would still be with Adrian." I couldn't tell if saying that hurt or not. I didn't really care at this point. I went to pull his arm and drag him out of here, but he pulled away. I turned around and as soon as I saw the look in eyes I was scared. It was the same look he had when we hit me the first time. He went to hit me, but I blocked it.

"This is why you don't drink. You are a violent drunk." I shrieked. He went to hit me again but I grabbed his wrist. I hate how he is like this. Now I'm glad I went home after he passed out on the first two nights.

"Dimitri, you're acting just like your dad. You need to stop this now!" That was the wrong thing to say because all of a sudden instead of hands to hit me, I got fists trying to punch me. Dimitri was drunk so I knew straight away that I could win. I ended up fighting him until I knocked him unconscious.

After he was unconscious another Guardian came in a helped me take him to the hospital. The doctors took him off my hands and then I called Lissa. It rang about 4 times and then she picked up. "Rose! How did it go at the hospital?"

"I didn't make it to the hospital until now and it's under different circumstances. Dimitri was at the bar getting drunk and then we got into it. We got into a pretty bad fight and I had to knock him out so that it stopped. I don't know what to do, but I need the rest of the day off. I'm so sorry. We can go shopping tomorrow?"

"It's okay Rose. I hope everything goes good. Now the counselor will know what's going on with Dimitri. All this fighting isn't good though. We are trying to get everyone to know that he isn't strigoi anymore and he isn't helping himself. I'll reschedule the shopping trip though. I'll see you tomorrow, Rose."

"Alright. Love you Liss." I hung up without waiting for a reply. I walked into Dimitri's room and there was a girl in there. She looked about his age, but dressed younger and kind of skanky. She was a Moroi, but I don't think she is a Royal.

I cleared my throat and she turned around. "Hello. You must be Rose?" She turned around and shook my hand.

I nodded. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry. I forgot that part. I'm going to be his counselor. You can call me Heather." I then got a better look at her. She has hair that was a little lighter than mine, the normal pale Moroi and blue eyes a little darker then Christians. She was really beautiful. I was surprised to find that she was skinny like Lissa but had the chest size of me. "Would you like to tell me what's been going on with Dimitri lately so I can put it into the record and see where to go from there?"

So Heather and I sat down and I told her everything that's happened with Dimitri since Lissa's coronation. Heather left after that and then Dimitri woke up. I walked him home and we didn't say anything to each other.

We walked into the door and when I closed it his lips were on mine. It took me a second to respond and we kissed until we were out of breath. Then when we broke apart his lips were on my neck and he was murmuring and apology. I stopped him right where he was. "Dimitri. Stop. If you raise your hand to hit me again I will leave. The first thing that will happen is I will move out and then if you do it again I will leave completely. I'm not dealing with this. You have to see a counselor every day for an hour at 6 after your shift. You also have to return back to work and no more drinking." I then walked into the kitchen and ignored Dimitri for the rest of the day.


	4. Realistic Troubles

I don't own this series. Richelle Mead does!

I woke up from the coach and got ready for the shopping trip we were about to go on. Dimitri was being forced to come with us and do his job.

I don't know what I'm going to do about him. IF this counseling doesn't help and he starts drinking again... will he hit me again?

I startled when Dimitri came out of the bedroom. "Rose, when are you going to come back into the bedroom? I don't like sleeping without you in my arms."

"Dimitri. You need to get ready. You return to work today and we are going to the mall. I will go back into the bedroom when I know you're back to normal and not going to hit me again." I know I was being harsh, but I don't know how much I can trust Dimitri anymore. If he really snaps, how bad will the affect be on me?

"Fine." He stormed off into the bedroom to get ready. Suddenly there was knock on the door and I went to go answer it. It was Adrian.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I heard about what happened yesterday and I'm sorry about it. Also, I'm going shopping with you guys today."

"Alright. Yeah, everything is okay. We are almost ready. I'm just waiting for Dimitri to be ready and then we will get down to the car garage." I said and then Adrian walked away.

"Who was at the door Rose?" Dimitri came in the room, fully dressed.

"Oh that was just Adrian coming to make sure we were coming."

"You guys are talking again?" Dimitri looked upset for a second, but when I blinked it was replaced by shock.

"Yeah. Everything is fine between us. He's actually the one who hinted to where you were yesterday morning. I headed towards the door and Dimitri followed.

Adrian POV

Rose is so beautiful. She is a true goddess and that bastard doesn't deserve her. I get that she loves him. I love her and I'd go back to her no matter what she did, even after everything that happened between us. That's how love is. However, that doesn't mean that bastard deserves her! I can't believe what happened yesterday.

I'm going to give up. I will win Rose's heart. I'm going to quit smoking and drinking. At least I'm not violent like Dimitri is. If I hear he hits her one more time, there will be hell to pay.

Rose POV

When we got to the car garage everyone was there. We all loaded into the SUV's silently. It took about two hours to get to the mall. I didn't really pay attention to the other guardians. It was Dimitri, Eddie, Meredith and I. There were about three other, but I didn't know them. I sadly couldn't shop, but I still had fun. Throughout the whole shopping day, which was about 5 hours, there was no sign of any strigoi.

When we got back to Court I helped Lissa with all her shopping bags. As everyone knows, there were a lot of bags so I forced Sparky to help me. He can't blame me. After all he's the one who loves her and went along on this little shopping trip. The other guardian's went home. Dimitri went to his counseling and I stayed and hung out with Lissa.

Once we were in Lissa's house she asked me "Are you and Dimitri okay?" I looked at her and suddenly fell apart.

"No. We are not okay. He's been acting so strange. I love him and all, but sometimes I wonder if I made the wrong choice. Adrian is so sweet and he loves me so much. I know Dimitri does too, but he is struggling horribly with this past of his. If the counselor doesn't help than I don't know what I'm going to do. I love him so much and I want to help him as much as I can. I don't want it to seem like I'm running away, but at the same time if he keeps drinking and hitting me then I can't stay. I didn't think Dimitri was going to be this bad. When we were on the run it didn't affect him as much as it is now. I don't want Dimitri to freeze up or make a mistake when he is guarding Christian either." By the end of my little rant I was in tears and sobbing like a heart broken teenage girl. I know I'm over reacting, but everything I said was true. Dimitri is causing my stress level to go up, but I'm not going to give up on him yet. I hope I'll never have to. Dimitri and I have been through so much to let this problem get between us.

"Shush. It's okay Rose. Things will work out. As for you choosing wrong, only time can tell. If you do think you chose wrong then you can always fix it. Adrian loves you so much he would probably take you back in a heartbeat. I just don't want anyone to get to hurt from this whole mix up." Lissa said while hugging me and rubbing my back.

"Thanks Liss. You are truly the best friend ever." I looked at my watch. "We still have about an hour until Dimitri is out of counseling. Do you want to do anything?"

"I wish I could Rose, but I promised I would spend some lovey time with Christian."

"It's alright Liss. I understand. Well I'll see you later." I gave her a hug and then walked out the door. I was looking down and kept talking when I ran into Adrian.

"Hey Adrian. How are you?" I asked and gave him a friendly hug.

"I'm good Rose. And you? How are you and Dimitri going? I hope he hasn't done anything to hurt you recently. I meant it. I have the power to torture him and you know it."

I out right laughed. Adrian being all protective was really cute. "We're good. I actually have an hour to kill before he gets out of counseling. Want to do something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I bet you're hungry. It's been a while since we ate. Do you want to go to the diner?"

That actually sounded like a good idea. "Sure. You pay." He chuckled lightly. We started walking to the diner.

"It's good to know that you haven't changed at all."

Once we got to the little diner, we just talked like old times and ate our food, which like promised he paid for. It felt good, like old times. It felt like I didn't have a single worry in the world.

When we left we walked back toward my building together. I'm surprised Adrian, you didn't pull out a cigarette the whole time in there." I said.

I was surprised when he replied, "I actually quit. This time completely. Not just for the time being."

Wow. Adrian is becoming a changed man. By this time we were at my building door. "  
That's good. I'm very proud of you." We hugged and he gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I was surprised by the tingles that started. It was nothing compared to the feeling that I get from Dimitri, but it was still there. We said our good byes and went up to my room.

I wasn't surprised to find Dimitri there, but I was very surprised to find him drunk. Oh joy.


	5. Distances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, not at all. I only own this story line.**

**Dear fans,**

**I'm sorry I have neglected to update. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You're all so sweet ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Distances.

I didn't even acknowledge Dimitri. I went straight into the room and packed an overnight bag. I wasn't going to start it with him and I wasn't going to fight. I'm just going to call his counselor and have her deal with it. Then I'm going to go stay at Lissa's.

I walked back into the living room and Dimitri looked up. He got up and walked over to kiss me, but I moved my head before he could.

"Dimitri, you're drunk and I'm going to stay somewhere else tonight. Okay?" I asked trying to be nice about it.

"I'm not drunk. I've only had a few. Why can't you stay here?" He slurred. Not drunk, huh?

"Dimitri, you're not supposed to drink at all! I'm not going to stay here to have us fight again. You need to stop this. If you can't stop then you need to go to rehab. I'm not playing this game. I love you, but this, it's too much." I walked away and out the door before it could become a heated argument.

It didn't take me long to get to Lissa's door, but when I did I could hear the moans coming from inside. Of course, those two go at it like dogs in heat. It's gross and I didn't want to bother them.

Where could I stay? I texted Adrian. That's the only place I could think of. I don't want to hurt him, but we are friends. Isn't that what friends are for?

_Hey, Adrian? Can I stay the night over there? We can have a girl's night! :D_

It took a few minutes for him to reply and when he did I laughed. I missed old times with him.

He said: _Of course Rosie! We can do each other's nails and talk about boys! I can't wait!_

I started walking over there right away. When I got to his room I walked right in. I probably shouldn't have. He was moving the couch over without a shirt on. You could see all the muscles and the sweat from moving the other furniture over. I even think he's been working out.

He snapped his finger in my face. "Earth to Rosie!" I playfully smacked his arm.

"If you ever call me that again, that playful smack will turn into a big bruise on your arm." I could see him shiver and I smirked in return. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm rearranging my room. What's it looking like?" Smart ass.

"You know what I mean! Why are you rearranging your room?" It honestly looked good and now it wasn't the same as every other Royal's room.

"I just wanted something new. Something different. I feel like I need to make everything different. That's another reason I quit smoking and drinking. Plus, I needed room for you and me to do each other's hair and makeup. We are going to have so much fun!"

I looked at him and that's all it took to burst out into fits of laughter and after a bit of time he joined in too. I missed times like this. We eventually stopped, but when we looked back at each other it all started again.

Once we stop, and I mean stop for real we sit down and eat burgers. Adrian asks "What do you want to do when we are done eating?"

"Um, how about we watch a movie?" Honestly. It sounded like a good idea.

"Sure. How about a horror movie?" I looked at him. I don't really know what kind of movie I want to watch. I haven't watched anything besides a western in quite a while now.

"That sounds good." I smile at him and we finish eating.

He popped in a movie, but wouldn't tell me the title. We made popcorn and both sat down on the couch with a blanket. About half an hour into the movie I got a text from Dimitri asking where I was. Apparently he went to Lissa's and I wasn't there. I didn't even bother replying. I wasn't going to let him ruin my night with Adrian.

I fell asleep before the movie even ended.

My dream took place in a sun flower meadow. There was a picnic set out with peanut butter sandwiches' and apples. It was a really nice dream. I wasn't by myself though. I had Adrian with me and we weren't acting like friends. We were acting like a couple. It went on like a normal picnic. A happy one.

I sat up on the couch and felt arms around me. I looked over to see Adrian sleeping happily with a huge smile on his face. I felt relaxed and that was the best sleep I've gotten in a while.

Sometimes I seriously wonder if I made the wrong choice.

After Adrian woke up we had breakfasts, but then I had to get home to clean up after Dimitri.

I walked in the door and it still smelt like alcohol. I checked in the bedroom and saw Dimitri passed the fuck out. Just seeing him pissed me off. He knew he wasn't supposed to drink.

I called the counselor and told her. All she said was that she'd find a way to take care of it.

I went around the whole house and cleaned it. I made it smell like Vanilla and took care of all the alcohol. I poured the entire extra down the drain and returned all of the bottles.

Eventually Dimitri woke up. I made him some tea to get rid of the small hangover he might have.

When we sat down at the table, I decided it was time to talk. "Dimitri…you need to stop this drinking. I'm sick of it. I can'-"

He cut me off. "Where the hell were you last night?" He looked pretty pissed off.

"I was going to go to Lissa's house, but when I got there she was fucking Christian. I wasn't going to bother her, but I wasn't going to stay here either. The only place I could go to was Adrian's and he let me stay over." I glared at him. I don't think it did anything though.

"Why didn't you stay at a hotel?" He asked. Did he really just ask that? What a dick.

"I don't have money! I have enough to go by. You keep spending all of my extra money on expensive ass alcohol!" I yelled at him. This was getting bad.

"Fine!" screamed Dimitri. Wow I really must have pissed him off. Thing were getting worst and worst with him. "I'm leaving for work!" He walked out and slammed the door.

For the first time in a long time…I cried. I put my head in my hands and cried. Why did he have to become a dick? An alcoholic dick..

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. I might need some help with this story so if you have idea's go ahead and let me know. I would really like to know if you guys want anything down with the story. Thank you so much for giving me a chance. I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Realization

**The 16****th**** is my birthday and after that I'm going to start working so I'm sorry to say I don't know how often I will be able to update. I will try for you guys though. I hope I'm doing a good job with you guys.**

* * *

Eventually there was a knock at the door. All my tears were dry by then. "One second!" I shouted. I went into the bathroom and cleaned my face so it didn't look like I was crying.

I opened the door and there stood Lissa. "Hey, Liss!" She gave me a look that said "Cut the crap."

"What happened Rose? Dimitri came over pissed as hell and claimed you were a horrible girlfriend. I know that he has been drinking lately, but what did he do to make you spend the night at Adrian's?"

"Lissa, he didn't tell you everything that happened. I came home from work and he was drunk. He was told not to drink. I got all my stuff and then I went to your house, but you could hear you and Sparky fucking from the hall way." At that she blushed. Good. "The only other person who would let me stay is Adrian. That's why I stayed."

"Oh Rose. I'm sorry. I think we should have a girl's day. Sound good?" I thought about it for a second. Hmmm. That did sound good.

"So what the plans for our girl day?" I asked.

"WE are going to go to the salon and get manicures and pedicures. After that we're going for full body massages and then we are going to the movies. From there we are going to have a sleep over."

That all sounded so good. I told her to wait and then I went to go get dressed. The whole day was fun. I thought the end was funny because Lissa kicked Christian out for the night. He complained, but went with it.

I woke up with a horrible neck cramp. I still felt relaxed from the previous day. I miss days where it was just Lissa and I. No boys, no drama. It made me happy to know that we could still have time together though. I don't know how long, but as long as we can now it's better than nothing.

I walked into Lissa's kitchen and there was a note on the counter. It read:

_I'm sorry Rose. I got caught up in queen business. I had to leave the house. I felt bad so I picked you up some chocolate donuts. _

_~Liss._

That's a bummer. I better get home and make sure the house is clean. When I came across the door to my room I heard some yelling. I ran into the room and saw Dimitri. He was screaming at Adrian who was on the floor and looked bloody and bruised. Dimitri raised his hand to hit Adrian, but I jumped into the way just in time to get hit instead. Dimitri blinked. "I'm sorry Roza! I didn-"

I cut him off and I was pissed. "What the fuck, Dimitri? Adrian did nothing wrong. You have no right to hit him…" I looked down at Adrian with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Adrian!"

I helped him back up and walked him to his room without another look at Dimitri. I put him on his bed. "I'll be back to help clean you up and I'll get pain killers on the way. I'm so sorry. I will be right back!"

All Adrian did was moan in response. Dimitri did a number on him and it looked painful. I went straight back to Dimitri. He looked up as I entered the room. "I don't even know you anymore Dimitri. You are a changed man and you can't always blame it on your strigoi past. I think I'm going to stay somewhere else till you get better." He gave me a weird look. "No that doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you. This is for my safety. I can't live with you if I'm scared I'll wake up to your hand hitting my face." Without hearing him out I packed a bag. I was sick of forgiving him. He went way to far today.

I walked past him and went to help Adrian.

I walked into his room and he looked up and smiled. "What's so funny Ivashkov?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Nothing is. You just look like a guardian angel walking in here. It helps that you're coming to help me." That made me blush. He had such a sweet heart when he wanted to and towards those he loved. I gave him the pain killer and a cup of water. "Take this." He looked it greedily. I didn't blame him. I started cleaning him up from the beating. "I really am sorry Adrian. He has changed so much. Can you tell me what the hell happened?"

Adrian just smiled. "It's not your fault. I'll tell you, but first I want you to answer a question and do it honestly."

That didn't sound like a bad deal, but I knew what he was going to ask about. That didn't make it very good on my part I really wanted to know what happened. "Sure."

Adrian looked at me with a guiltily. "Do you ever regret choosing him and not me?"

I sighed. I knew it. "Sometimes I do. You are so sweet and loving. You don't treat me the way he is and never would. I thought that about him once, but I was wrong. When you do something wrong…you don't deny it or make an excuse. IF I could go back with the information I have now...I would have always chosen you.

He looked at me and then. He kissed me. I kissed him back. I felt the spark that I use to feel with Dimitri inside that kiss. The same spark that is missing from Dimitri now...


	7. Changes

**I'm sorry for the late update. I know the last chapter leaves off with Rose and Adrian's kiss and that he's a pose to tell Rose what happened, but when I thought about it…this is labeled Romance and I suck with the whole fight things. Majority of the fighting will be skipped, but I'll give you the details to how Adrian ended up in Dimitri's room beaten. **

**I know that this may upset people on Team Dimitri, and please note that I know Dimitri wouldn't do this stuff. I myself like to think of Dimitri as the bad guy because Adrian is to sweet and way better looking than Dimitri. Team Adrian all the way. If this book was real life than I would love for Rose to have Dimitri so I could have Adrian, but it doesn't work that way so…I hate that Dimitri and Rose end up together. Not that they aren't cute.**

* * *

The kiss was amazing. I know I should have stopped it, but it felt too good to even try. It didn't seem real. I can't believe how naïve I was to have picked Dimitri. During the kiss, I wondered if Adrian would ever give me another chance. I love him. I'm in love with him. Either way it's said… I want to be with him forever.

Adrian slowly pulled away from me. His smile said the same thing I was feeling. I looked at him and I wanted more. I pushed against him and we ended up toppling over on the couch. We had our hands all over each other while we made out and somehow our shirt ended up off. When we realized it Adrian just picked me up with surprising strength and took me to the bedroom where we finished what we started.

After we were done Adrian just held me in his arms. I should feel guilty, but I don't. I feel happy. Adrian… completes me in the way Dimitri use to. His kiss sparks and every touch sends fire through my bones. I don't know what to do about Dimitri. I really don't. I care about him, but he's lost my love and most of my respect. He needs to get over what had happened and he needs help. I will leave him. I'm happy with another man, but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon him. He needs help.

"Adrian?" I whispered.

"Hmmm?" Adrian tightened his arm around me. It's like he thought I'd vanish. I understand why though.

"I need to tell you something, but first you need to tell me what happened."

He turned me to face him. "Are you sure about that? I will as long as you stay calm and don't freak out…too much." I thought about it. That didn't seem _too_ hard.

"Deal."

He gave me a pointed look. "I went to your room to see if you wanted to hang out and Dimitri answered. He snapped at me and pushed me in the house. He started screaming saying that I needed to get over you and that you would never be mine, that you were his and his only. He said how you were a bloodwhore when he came back and now you've changed your ways. I could take him talking down to me, but talking that way about you...that I couldn't take. I punched him. He started beating me, and then you came in. I thought you were an angel and I'm so thankful that I was right."

I can't believe Dimitri went that far. I can't believe he called me a bloodwhore. That really hurt. The little respect I still had for him was now gone. I won't report him, but I will make him get help, even if they have to take him to a rehab center. He may never talk to me again after, but oh well.

"Rose?" Adrian brought me out of my thoughts. "What did you have to say to me?"

I sighed. "I know that I've really messed up in the past. I really know that. Adrian, I want another chance. I want one with you. It took a lot to happen for me to realize how much you mean to me. When you kiss me sparks fly and when you give me the littlest touch fire goes through my body. If you look at me I get butterflies. The odds of you giving me another chance are slim to none. I know and I understand if you tell me to get out of your life or that it's only possible to be just friends. I just real-"I was cut off by his lips on mine and when we stopped kissing I had a huge smile "-ly love you."

His smile grew. "Well if I knew that then I would have waited to kiss you." He got up and he looked good naked.

"Rose. I know we just decided to get together, but I feel like you should move in with me already. I think you should tell Dimitri that you're going to be with me…"

I agreed so I nodded my head. I got dressed and told Adrian I'd be back.


	8. Unfaithful

**Chapter 8- Unfaithful.**

* * *

I hated to think about how this would go down. There are plenty of ways.

All that's happened made me realize how much life can change. Every little decision or event can change your whole life in the matter of seconds. My life's outcome has probably changed 15 times within the last year.

Life has thrown a lot at me and nobody can say I'm weak. I've dealt with more troubles in the past few years than anyone has in 2 lives and I'm still standing. I shouldn't be.

I love Lissa to death, but being in the situations I've been in…she's had no excuse to cut herself. I guess I really am the strength. I use to think it was just physically, but I've been proven wrong. I'm strong in every sense of the word. I will always be. I hate crying, but even I know that it's okay to let it all out.

I use to think it's unfair. I still kind of do. Lissa has never had it this hard. She's a Moroi though. I believe it's wrong to treat her different or say its different just because of that though. Others might say this don't make sense, but if you look at it…Dhampirs are built for a lot more. We can take more? Is it right to express that the way most Moroi do? No, but still we can take it, in both senses.

I finally made it to Dimitri's room and the sounds I heard coming from it irked me. I should have been mad, but I didn't know anything yet.

I did when I opened the door and tip toed into his bedroom. Dimitri was fucking his counselor. Not in the "sweet bliss and love making" kind, but in the "lets record this and pass it off as porn" kind of way. Gross. She's probably as lose as a tent. Even more gross.

I cleared my throat and they kept going so, I threw a pillow at them. They finally noticed me and covered up like teenagers getting caught by their mom.

"Heather, you should probably leave. I'll have Dimitri call you back later so you know when to come back and…. Um… finish you adult activities." She gave me a surprised look.

"Are you okay? You should be pretty pissed and you're not." Heather asked in a sweet-ass-fake voice.

"Are you my fucking counselor? Fuck no. I'm glad because you're dumb as fuck and shouldn't have been allowed to attend college. I said scram you little slut." I gave her a death glare and she ran into the bathroom, changed and slammed the door shut on her way out.

I turned to Dimitri and smiled my man eater smile. "Dimitri, I just came to let you know that I'm leaving you. I'm moving in with Adrian. I'll be back tomorrow with some friends to come get my stuff. I hope you have a lovely life." I walked out. I just left him there, naked, on the bed.

I started getting scared when I heard a door slam shut. I turned around a saw Dimitri with the world most evil look on his face. I started to run. I wasn't fast enough.

Dimitri caught my arm and started dragging me back inside the house. I saw a young Moroi girl at the bottom of the stairs and mouthed help. She seemed to understand and ran away. I hope she was getting help, but I understood if she was just running away scared. She was just a little girl. I hope her life is good if I can't finish mine.

Once Dimitri has me in the suit, he locked the door. He walked over to me again and smacked me right across the face. I could feel the left side of my face throb.

"You are my possession. I own you and you're not going anywhere. If I want you in my bed, that's where you'll be. If I want you to make me a god damned steak, that's what you're doing and if I say to fuck another women and let me record it, than you will! This is what you're doing tomorrow night. Tonight, you're making love to me. In the roughest way you can and you'll like it."

I took a gulp of air then because I never knew when my next one would be. Dimitri dragged me in the bed room and threw me on the bed. He locked the door. HE walked over to me… and hit me again.

He got string off the dresser and tired me to the bedpost. He got a knife and I honestly thought he was going to use it on me, but all he did was start to cut off my clothes. NO! I mentally scream. He was going to rape me and he was going to enjoy it, but I wasn't. I couldn't take this. "Roza. I love your body. I always have. I may not have been able to have it as a strigoi, but I will have it now. Don't worry though, you'll be screaming out for me as though I still were." The smile he had on was mentally scaring and should have come right out of a scary movie. Unlike those movies where the mail character survives, I won't be. I don't think I will.

He got off of me only to take his boxers off. He got on me again and started hitting me.

"Dimitri…please…stops. I can't take anymore." His smirk got bigger. He was no longer Dimitri. He wasn't anyone I could relate to anymore…. He was a monster.

"You're worst now. Worst. I'd prefer you a strigoi then the bigger monster you've became. He was more capable of receiving love from a human then you are from anything." I took a deep breath. "Dimitri Belikov. You are nothing and you will forever regret the way you've treated me."

He started beating me then. I was on the verge of passing out after about an hour of it. Where that little girl was, that I didn't know. He was about to enter me and then I heard one of the most beautiful sounds, it may be nerve racking to others, but to me it meant safety.

I smiled up at him. I couldn't talk from the blood in my mouth but he knew what I was saying. He knew that I had one. That even if this is a battle in the war, that I've one. That little hope I have is there and that little sliver of his, was taken away.

With one last blow to the head I was out. I knew that I was safe. Even if I couldn't see who saved me…someone still had. I don't know what will become of Dimitri Belikov, but I knew it wouldn't be tied to me. Not anymore. Instead, my life was tied to a much more beautiful one. One that I'd hopefully be tied with forever. Dimitri wasn't right about the emotions the day he told me his love had faded, but he was still right. Love does fade.

Even though it fades, you can still find new love. I was just lucky enough to have found it a while ago. On a fateful day on a balcony full of snow while sporting a black eye.


	9. Worth Much More

**Chapter 9- Worth Much More**

I slowly woke up in a hospital bed. Someone was holding my hand and without even looking, I knew it was Adrian. He was asleep in the chair next to my bed, but he still held my hand. That is so cute.

I was really sore, but I still moved over and kissed the back of his hand. He didn't wake up, so I poked his nose. His eyes opened and he went crossed eyed by looking at my finger still on his nose. His mind seemed to comprehend then because he suddenly jumped up. "Rose!"

He then gave me an amazing kiss. I don't know how in the matter of a few days I can go from loving someone to hating them and loving someone else.

"Rose, I was so worried. It had been forever since you left so I went looking for you. I went to the guardian building and there was a little Moroi girl that no one was paying attention to. I asked her if she needed help and she told me about what happened. I then got the attention of other guardians and we barged into the room. Dimitri was naked on top of you and I knew what had happened instantly. I didn't get to you in time and he got one last hit on you that sent you unconscious. I hit him and the guardians got him into clothes and took him away. God, I'm so glad you're okay! I would never live with myself if you weren't."

"I love you, Adrian. Thank you for saving me. I owe you." I kissed him. I put all the love I could into that one kiss. All the extra love for leaving him and I knew he picked up on everything I put into that kiss.

"So when can I leave?" I asked.

"You have to stay for about a week-"He was trying to say more, but I cut in.

"A week!? That's too long for just getting beat up!" I explained.

"Rose… you hit your head pretty hard to they have to do a cat scan and you were out for a few hours. I have some news... I don't know how you will take it though…" I could tell he wasn't happy about how beat up I was, or how long I had to stay. Something made him happy though and god dammit… I wanted to know what could make him so happy at a time like this. I found out though and it didn't take long to do so.

"Rose, you're pregnant." I was about to object, but he didn't give me time. It's like he knew I was going to insist it wasn't true. "We just had sex a few hours ago so I know you don't think it's possible, but the sperm went into your body. You're going to have my kid and because you're just now pregnant, this isn't going to affect the baby."

I blanked out and I think it worried Adrian. He kept calling my name, but I had to think. I can't tell if I was happy or upset. Did I want a baby?! Could I take care of it and still be a guardian? Did I want Adrian's baby? Was I ready? Suddenly I started smiling.

"Adrian. I'm so happy that I get to have your kid. I don't know if I'm ready or if I'm going to be a good mother. But I am so happy that the little life I will be carrying inside me for 9 months is going to be ours. Just yours and mine. I know you will be a great father and I'm so glad that it's your little tummy monkey inside of me. I can't wait for us to be a family. A cute little family that should be in magazines because they are so great together and I thank you. I thank you for this beautiful gift that I couldn't ask for from anyone else." I took a deep breath after such a big speech. I know it wasn't that romantic, but I had to say what was in my head, and most of all what was in my heart.

Adrian had the biggest smile I've ever seen on him and I'm so glad that within this lifetime I got to see that smile even if it was just one time. All of a sudden he got on one knee and took something out of his pocket.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I know we just got back together, but from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. You are the most beautiful women in the world and I could die a hopelessly happy man by just seeing you once. You are like a drug and I can never get enough of you. When I saw you all beat up on the bed I knew that I couldn't let this pass me up. In our lifetime things change so rapidly and I know it would be stupid not to ask you to marry me as soon as possible. At any given moment one of our lives can be taken away and I want you to have my last name before I let any one of us take our last breaths. Now you're having my baby and there is nothing that could make me happier than what you have given me in this life. So please marry me?"

He opened the box and showed off the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. He looked at me expectantly and I just realized I haven't answered the poor guy yet.

"YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU ADRIAN!" We kiss passionately. All of a sudden I hear applause. The whole gang is there including my parents. Adrian's mom is there, but she just has a sly smile. I hope she is happy for us. I know she wanted us to go our separate ways, but that's impossible. I love him too much and I know he loves me just as much. And that's just as much as we will love our little baby.

After they all leave the doctor comes in and checks on me. She said that everything looks fine for now, but they still have to keep me here for a week. That sucks, but as long as Adrian is here besides me everything will be fine. I know that now and I'm glad life gave me another chance to fix the mistake I made.

I fall asleep on that hospital bed in my fiancé's arms and I'm damn happy to be there.


	10. Blessings and Words

**Chapter 10- Blessing and Words**

* * *

I've been in the hospital for a week and I'm getting out today. I'm so happy. I was so happy that I walked right into Daniella. "I'm so so sorry. I know I'm such a pathetic, clumsy Dhampir."

"Oh stop it Rose. You already know how I feel about Dhampir and Moroi relationships. I am not happy that you and my son are getting married. I don't think you deserve our last name. A Moroi last name at all, let alone a Royal one. Yet at the same time, those feelings don't matter. You have made my son happier then he has ever been in his life. As a Royal he was used to getting what he wanted. You…you made him a better man. He stopped smoking and drinking, which by the way stopped him from killing his health, you made him grow up and you made him change into who he is. I hate to say it, but you changed him better than I have ever raised him. I see Dhampirs as lower than us. I know that's not the right way, but that's how I was raised and Adrian is different. He will change our world just as much a Lissa will and I know it will be even better yet with you by his side. I've had my doubt about you and I know many people have. Even though I don't see any other Dhampir this way, I still see you as my equal. It is a high honor coming from me and very rare so treasure the fact I feel this way. If it was in the past I would have demolished you're relationship by now, but you've proved yourself and are the only Dhampir I will ever let my son marry. I'm glad we had this conversation." With that she walked away.

I swear my mouth was to the floor. She was sincere in her words. She was a bitch about it and something told me she still wasn't happy I was going to be with her son forever and going to have a Royal last name, but still I can't believe she said any of that to me at all. Now if only I could change Nathan's opinion on it then I surely could change anyone's. Maybe our world will be a better place.

Adrian walked up and when he saw my expression he burst out laughing. "Is my face really that funny to you?" He immediately stopped laughing.

"No it isn't funny. It's the most beautiful thing in the world." He lent down and gave me a gentle kiss. When we pulled apart we both had the biggest smiled on our faces. "Now, babe, would you mind telling me what had your mouth hitting the floor when I walked up to you?" Adrian asked, his face now holding his signature smirk. God, what this man does to me.

I knew that he had a right to know, being my future husband and all. I told him everything his mom said. Not word for word or anything, I'm not that good, but the basics. "If only you could get my dad to feel even close to that way, then you'd be a miracle worker for sure." Wow. We are meant to be together if we both had those feeling, then again that proves nothing since the whole world knows that.

"That was the first thought I had after you're mom finished her rant. Now we have to plan our wedding. Adrian, I have one condition I would like for our wedding. Well our wedding receptions, if you say no then that's fine, but I hope you say yes." I gave him my puppy eyes and his first turned soft and his eyes held admiration. "

"Of course, love. Whatever you want, but we will talk about all that later. Let's get home. Oh, that's right. I still have to tell you." He gave me a huge smile. The same one he gave me after my rant about being proud of being pregnant with his child.

"Now that I have seen that smile, I can die the happiest women on earth. Now what's this news you speak of?" I was curious.

"I'll make sure to only show that smile to you and my unborn child. It will be you're smile. I bought us a house. It's got 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Just for us. It's next door to the palace so you can still be a guardian, but right now you're on a year vacation. Don't you love Lissa?" I looked up at Adrian and he started to walk to me to our new home. "Oh and I had all your stuff moved and put in. Everything is unpacked and you don't have to worry about doing it yourself. It will be not only a house, but our home and I will make it that way and I'll do anything in my power to make sure you're comfortable."

"I will be comfortable as long as you live there with me. After all, home is where the heart is, right?"

"Right my dear love." The walk to our home was silent. I was thankful because I still had to think.

I'm getting married to Adrian and I'm having his little tummy monkey. "Tummy Monkey." I whispered to myself, but Adrian heard me and gave me a weird look. "What? That's what the baby is! It's either Tummy Monkey or Sea Monkey. I think Tummy Monkey is cuter and trust me baby is going to be cute. Just like daddy. Isn't that right baby?"

Adrian smiled. "I think Tummy Monkey is cute too. I don't know what I want baby to be. I kind of want a girl. Daddy's little girl and all, but at the same time I want a little boy first so he can help me kick any males ass for even looking at my little girl the wrong way. And trust me she'll need me looking out for her is she looks anything like her mom." I can already tell we're going to be wrapped around our kid's fingers.

Eventually we got to our new home and I must say it was beautiful and the perfect house to bring up a family in. It was a stone house, and three floors, four if you include the basement. Just like Adrian said it is 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The master bedroom was huge and had an emperor sized bed in it. The biggest bathroom, which has a Jacuzzi tub and a stand up shower in it, was connected to it. The master bedroom and the master bathroom all look like they came right out of a magazine, and knowing Adrian he bought the stuff to make it look like that. The second room also had a bathroom connected to it, but it was just a regular one. The third bathroom was separate and on the first floor. The master bedroom was Adrian's and mine. The second biggest, the one with the other bathroom, was set up as a girl nursery. Of course like the rest of the house the third biggest is set up in a boy nursery. The last two were the same size. One was set up as a guest room and the other was a family/movie/game/bar room. On the first floor had a living room, one of the bathrooms, kitchen, and spare room. We were going to use that as another living room, but for less use. Like when we has people over for Christmas, that's where the tree would be or something, so pretty much a party room. The second floor had 3 of the rooms, the second biggest (girl's nursery), guest and family room on it. The third floor had the master room, and the third biggest room (boy's nursery), plus an extra room that Adrian didn't show me till the end of the tour and that was the romance room. Which of course was red with a king sized water bed on it and love seats. He told me one of the drawers has sex toys and that this was strictly our room and was to be locked when we weren't in it.

Of course I told him how happy I was a kissed him. This only led to more action and the "Romance Room" was the first one used in the house. I have to say that during my pregnancy, when my hormones are really bad; this is going to be my favorite room. I'm going to love my life. I already do.


	11. Wedding Conditions and Baby names

**Chapter 11- Wedding Conditions and Baby names ;) **

**Once again I apologize for the very late and very much needed story update. Having a job at 15 makes it kind of hard on your summer and then on the little time I have off, I normally have to spend it with my boyfriend. During school I will either be able to update more or less, and hopefully it's the first option. With all that being said, I will let you continue to the (hopefully interesting) story. :D **

**P.S I'm not good at the whole time thing so if I say day or something, you know what I mean.**

After Adrian and I were done using our special room, we decided to go to bed since we were so worn out.

I woke up to Adrian with a bright smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered. I probably blushed like crazy, but it's not my fault he does this to me. He is so sweet.

"Good morning handsome. Why don't we go make breakfast and while we eat, we can talk about the wedding and about baby names. I know it's a little early for baby names, but I had a dream last night and I kind of have some ideas already. Pleaseee babe!"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll make it through. I don't trust you're cooking skills in the slightest! I believe you could burn water." I playfully smacked him. He kissed me and then bit my lower lip, so I smacked him again.

Adrian is a really good cook. He made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns, plus chocolate milk a toast. Can't forget the sausage. I made my pancakes, sausage and hash browns a breakfast sandwich. "Babe, I think you're already eating like you've been pregnant for months!" Adrian said looking at my food with some weird expression.

"Nah. I ate it like this before I got pregnant. Try it, trust me! I didn't think it would be good, but it really is. It's kind of like going to McDonald's and getting a sausage/egg McMuffin, except hash browns instead of egg."

He didn't like the thought of trying it, but he did it for me. From the looks of it I was right because next thing you know, his plate matches mine. "Rose, I love you!"

I laughed so hard! "I love you too. What do you want to talk about first? Baby names or wedding?"

He looked deep in thought so I guess he didn't know what one. Finally he said, "Wedding..."

"Alright. I really would like a fall wedding, during the sunset. You can pick the date and where, but that's what I have always wanted."

"Sounds good. How about October 21? I kind of want it by a lake so we'll have to figure it out and then I'll pay for them to put wards up for a day so we don't have to worry about a bunch of guards and we can even invite some of your friend's and we don't have to worry about duty and all that shit."

Wow, this man amazed me. Here we were and he didn't even realize he already was planning everything I wanted for my wedding. "Babe, this is going to be the best day of our lives." I looked down at my stomach. "One of the best. We're planning my dream wedding here and you don't even know it."

"Well, we must be made for each other if we both want the same wedding. For themes I was thinking rose red and black?"

"I like the red idea, but I don't want anyone to feel like it's a funeral. How about rose red and a light, innocent yellow or even peach?"

"I like that. I like the yellow. Then for the flowers we can do yellow roses. I know you don't want to do red roses because you think rose stuff is corny with your name."

"I do. I love yellow roses though. Those and white are my favorites, but my favorite flower is red tulips. They are pretty and smell good. They symbolize undying love. I think that's a good combination. Yellow roses and red tulips."

"Perfect and then we'll do it during the fall so the flowers will stick out too. It's going to be amazing, but enough of that for now. Time for baby names!" God we are going to have one great wedding and one spoiled kid.

"Well, tell me what names you like for a boy?" I already knew what I wanted for a boy.

"I love Aiden. I always have. I want that for a first name."

I gave it a thought. I really did like that name as well and it went perfect with the name I wanted. If he agrees with what I want for the middle name, we will have our little boy's name. "I love it. It goes perfect with what I love. August. Do you like it? We could name him Aiden August Ivashkov. It's beautiful. In my opinion."

"I love it. For a girl I like Emily and Molly. How about you?"

"I'll have to think about it. I don't like common names and those are very common, but maybe we can change it up a bit so it's unique, but it close to one of those. Preferably Emily. I don't care for Molly too much. I want Courage for a middle name, no matter what though. I absolutely love that and it's always been something need for me."

"I agree with Courage for a middle name. I like that. I want our girl to have a part of your name in it, so how about we have another name. So four total?"

"I got a better idea!" He gave me a weird look, but I found the perfect name and I was happy about it.

"Rose, tell me!" I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you if you clean this all up and do the dishes."

He gave me a pout. It was so damn cute! "That's not fair, but I'll agree because I was going to do it anyway, I want to know the name, and I'll get you to make up for this later." He winked at me when he said the last part.

Eventually he got done and then he came into the living room, very quietly and started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard. "Adrian! Please…stop! Ahhhhh!"

"Fine!" He stopped. "But now you have to tell me the name you came up with."

"Our little boy's name will be Aiden August Ivashkov, and then our little girls name will be Emmarie Courage Ivashkov. Sound good."

"Rose! I love you." We kissed and then went for another round in my favorite room.


	12. Authors Note: My deepest apology

**I deeply apologize. I haven't updated in so long and I promised I would never write an Authors note or take half as long to update. When I first started this story it was during the summer and I had nothing better to do. Now I'm working and doing school, amongst other things. I don't have the time to continue this story. I don't feel comfortable just handing it out to anyone to finish. If you want to continue False Punishments there are conditions.**

**Send me the next chapter of the story and I'll choose based off of that. **

**It had to be an Adrian and Rose story. **

**You have to keep it up and well-kept since I couldn't. **

**You have to at least acknowledge the fact I wrote the first 11 chapters, because I really feel like I did a decent job. **

**If you want to send me the "next chapter" or have any questions, please email me at Deathforever01 If you send me a chapter, please let me know your user name so I can look up some of your stories. **

**Thank you very much for your time and I once again apologize for my failure to my fans. **


End file.
